


The Sweater

by ClaraHue



Series: University Days [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Maggie's homophobic parents are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Alex and Maggie have just started dating, the weather is beginning to get cold, Alex steals Maggie’s sweater. Featuring very observant Eliza





	The Sweater

 

Alex liked to pretend that she didn’t keep track of how many days it had been since her and Maggie started dating. In truth she kept a journal of every detail, not wanting to forget any of it. She wasn’t sure if Maggie was her soulmate or whatever, but she had changed Alex, she helped her realize who she was, and Alex didn’t want to forget that.

 

The couple walked hand in hand down the pathway that lead to the dorms. People walked past them and they gripped each other’s hands tighter, keeping their heads down, silently praying that the other people walking past would mind their own business.

Maggie had endured the harsh comments for most of her life, she didn’t want Alex to go through that horrible experience as well. It was still all new for Alex, only their friends at school knew that they were dating, and Maggie and Alex didn’t have very many friends. Alex hadn’t come out to her family yet, she wasn’t sure if she ever would. She was just living in the moment.

“You want to come over and watch movies?” Maggie asked as they reached to point on the path when Alex and Maggie would usually separate and go their own ways.

Alex didn’t need to be asked twice, she was already looking for an excuse to spend more time with Maggie. “Yeah.” She nodded.

“Cool.” Maggie smiled, gripping her hand tighter and leading the way to her dorm.

 

Maggie couldn’t believe her luck as Alex lay snuggled up on top of her while they were watching movies. It was like all of her dreams had come true, she had spent their entire friendship dreaming of this moment, wondering if it could truly be a reality, and now it was.

Alex had never been opposed to touching before dating. But they didn’t do this sort of thing before as Maggie didn’t wanted to cross the unspoken boundaries of their friendship. She didn’t want to make things weird. Now that they were dating though they hardly spent a moment together without holding hands or snuggled up into each other’s embrace. Maggie loved it, Alex did too of course.

Maggie now dreamed of falling asleep together like this. Falling asleep to the rise and fall of Alex’s chest on top of hers. But their relationship was still new. Maggie was still half expecting that Alex would run off one day, telling her that they should have never started dating and should have just remained friends. She hoped she hadn’t made a mistake. But with Alex curled up on top of her it felt like everything was right, it didn’t seem like anything could ever go wrong.

 

Their movie ended and Maggie got up to get some snacks. She came back to find Alex sitting up, wrapped up in the fluffy blanket from Maggie’s bed.

“Cold?” Maggie laughed at the cuteness of Alex all bundled up beneath the blanket.

“Yes.” Alex muttered into the blanket.

Maggie handed Alex some snacks and she reluctantly untangled herself from the blanket.

“One more movie, then I’ll go.” Alex said.

Maggie nodding, not protesting.

 

They finished another movie. Outside it was dark and the cold was beginning to creep up on them.

“I don’t want to go outside, it’s too cold.” Alex complained as she stood by the door.

“Did you even bring a sweater?” Maggie asked.

“No.”

Maggie shook her head, she couldn’t believe Alex. Of course she had to fall for the girl who didn’t bring a sweater when it was late fall.

“I’m not letting you go out there in the cold with just a t-shirt.” Maggie told her.

“Aww, are you being all concerned about me?”

“You can borrow one of my sweaters.”

“I don’t think you’re sweaters will fit me.” Alex teased the smaller girl.

“Shut up.” Maggie snapped back, running off to find her baggiest sweater.

Maggie liked being small, it meant she got to wear bigger sweaters that engulfed her. Alex thought it was cute.

Maggie returned with a red hoody handing it to Alex. Alex threw it on and it just fit. “How much bigger is this on you?” Alex teased once again.

“Shut up.”

Alex laughed. “Thanks for the sweater Mags.” She smiled.

“Anything for you.” Maggie flashed her dimples Alex’s way, knowing full well how they turned Alex to mush.

“I should go.” Alex moaned in reluctance.

“Kay.” Maggie sighed, sad to see Alex leave.

The two girls hovered by the door before finally opened it, saying their goodnights and giving each other a long kiss good bye.

Alex promised to give Maggie her sweater back before walking back to her dorm room, pulling the sweater tight around her body, breathing in Maggie’s smell.

 

The sweater did not made it back to Maggie. Maggie had almost forgotten about it, as it wasn’t a sweater she wore often. Alex liked to wear the sweater around her dorm room when she was being lazy. She liked how it smelled of Maggie. She knew the smell would eventually disappear, but she still liked it.

She wore it to school on one cool evening, when she wanted to get her homework done in the quiet of the library. She got a little distracted texting Maggie though.

Maggie popped by later, giving her a kiss on the check. Alex blushed, looking around. She didn’t want to admit it but she was slightly worried if anyone had seen.

“Did you bring me snack?” Alex asked Maggie.

“Pfff, what do you think I am?”

“My girlfriend.” Alex smiled innocently, her fingers wrapped around Maggie’s.

“What am I going to do with you?” Maggie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. God, how did she end up with this one? “Are you wearing my sweater?” Maggie suddenly asked.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I kind of kept it.”

“You’re wearing my sweater.” Maggie said softly

“Is that okay?”

“That’s more than okay. It’s just I can’t believe you’re wearing my sweater, that’s such a couplely thing to do.”

“I like how it smells like you.” Alex admitted, blushing slightly.

Maggie couldn’t stop smiling at the comment. “God, we’re so cheesy.”

Alex laughed quietly back.

“It’s kind of great.”

“Yeah, it’s really nice.” Alex agreed.

 

Christmas break came and Alex had all her bags packed. Maggie was leaving one day before her taking the train beck home. Alex came with her to say goodbye. They held each other, wrapped up in a tight hug. Alex felt like it was something out of a romantic comedy.

“I think I’m going to tell my Aunt.” Maggie told her on their way to the train station. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah.” Alex knew that Maggie was already out, she didn’t care if she told her Aunt about them.

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured to come out as well.”

Alex pushed her hair behind her face, not wanting to think about it.

“I might tell Kara.”

“That’s great Alex!”

Alex nodded.

“You don’t have to you know, if you’re not ready.”

Alex nodded, keeping her swirling thoughts to herself.

 

Alex now sat in her dorm room waiting for her family to come pick her up. She was laughing at a funny picture Maggie had sent her from her house.

 _‘Miss you’_ Alex texted back, sending her a picture with her tongue sticking out.

Alex family came and she piled her stuff into her car. Her mother and Kara gave her big hugs before they set off on their long drive home.

 

Christmas and New Year’s came and went with the typical small Danvers family traditions. On New Year’s Kara invited some of her friends over. Alex didn’t mind them but she was beginning to miss Maggie.

She considered telling her family almost every dinner. In the morning she would wake up determined to do it, then by supper it would just feel like the wrong moment, every moment felt like the wrong moment. Maybe she would never be brave enough, maybe she would never come out.

She found Maggie’s sweater hiding at the bottom of her stuff. She pulled it on, breathing in the smell, trying to forget her worries. Alex shuffled off to the kitchen having to wash her dishes. Her mother walked by, looking in the fridge for something to eat.

“Is that a new sweater?” she asked Alex.

“Um no.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen it before.”

“Maggie gave it to me.” Alex didn’t dare look over at her mother’s expression, too scared.

“Maggie, you’re friend from school?”

“Yeah.”

“She just gave you a sweater?”

Alex shrugged.

 

Alex spent the rest of the night talking with Maggie over the phone, neither of them wanted to hang up.

“You stayed up pretty late last night.” Eliza commented the next morning. “Who were you up all night chatting with?”

“Maggie.” Alex said causally as she could.

“You and Maggie are pretty good friends aren’t you?”

Alex wasn’t sure what to say, she muttered a quiet "Yeah, I guess."

“Alex, you know it’s you can tell me anything. I won’t get mad at you.”

Alex’s heart beat fast inside her chest, the words seemed caught within her throat.

“Are you and Maggie dating?”

Alex nodded, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

“Alex, it’s okay.” Eliza wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter, as though she was still her little girl.

“You’re not mad at me?” Alex managed to choke out.

“Alexandra, there is no way I could be mad at you for this.”

Alex cried into her mother chest.

“Maybe you should invite Maggie over so we could met her. Where does she live?”

Eliza didn’t catch the name of the town Alex muttered but she didn’t say anything.

“What’s she like?”

“She’s amazing, and gorgeous, and hilarious, and totally annoying.”

“I love her already.” Eliza laughed.

Alex laughed lightly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I’m glad you told me Alex. I can’t wait to meat Maggie. And I will love you no matter what decisions you make in your life. As long as they are good ones.”

Alex laughed. “Thanks mom. I love you.” She hugged her tight one last time.

“I love you too Alexandra.”

 

Alex called Maggie right after telling her the news, Maggie was ecstatic, she couldn’t be happier for Alex.

“I’m sorry Maggie.” Alex said.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I don’t know. I mean here my mom is being totally cool with everything and well your parents, well-”

“Kicked me out.” Maggie finished for her.

“Yeah.”

“Alex I would never wish for you to go through the same experience as I did. I would never wish that experience on anyone. Yeah it sucked, but my parents sucked, and I’m over it. Beside my Aunt’s totally awesome. Things are pretty good right now, I mean I’m dating you.”

Alex laughed.

“I’m so happy for you Alex.”

“Thank Mags. So do you want to come over?”

“I would love to.”

 

Maggie came over later that week, running over to Alex giving her a big hug as soon as she jumped out of the car.

Alex introduced Maggie to her mother and Eliza asked Maggie some questions before realizing that she was making the poor girl feel like she was being interrogated.

Kara walked in to find the group of women laughing around the table eating cookies. Kara ignored Alex and her friend grabbing a handful of cookies.

“Oh Kara.” Eliza smiled at her younger daughter.

Kara looked up, suddenly alert.

“This is Maggie, Alex’s girlfriend.”

“Alex has a girlfriend?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write, now I need a girlfriend to steal sweaters from.


End file.
